Cat and Mouse
by Papillon Noir
Summary: Knives/Meryl, Non Con


"Vash! Help!" Meryl screamed, clawing at the air as Knives pushed her down.

"Vash isn't here, _insurance girl_," he sneered.

Meryl tried to slap him but he effortlessly caught her hand and wrenched it behind her back. She cried out in pain.

"I own you," Knives said in his deep voice. "You'll do as I say."

"Like hell I will!" she yelled, struggling as hard as she could. She knew it was a wasted effort, but Meryl wasn't going to go without a fight.

Knives seemed amused by her rebellion. He would release her suddenly and chuckle as she fell to the floor. When she tried to run away he'd trip her and she'd hit the floor hard.

"You'll learn soon enough, human. You cannot escape me," said Knives.

Meryl was becoming exhausted. Knives was inhumanly strong and she knew she couldn't hold him off much longer. Not that she was holding him off much at all now, she thought bitterly to herself as he pushed her face into the floor.

"You're getting tired, human," sang Knives as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. He bit her neck. Though Meryl's physical body was exhausted, her mind was churning furiously. She tried to hold onto her sanity. She knew that if she submitted to Knives he would break her physical body as well as her mind. But what choice did she have?

"I must admit, human, you have a stronger will than others of your species. But no matter. I will still break you," Knives promised.

Meryl could only squirm in response, being utterly immobilized by the strong humanoid holding her down. It was a weak gesture, but symbolic of her refusal to give up.

"It is time to stop this silly game," said Knives, picking Meryl up by her jacket. He flung her on the bed and straddled her. "I will take you now."

Meryl gasped in horror. She used all her remaining strength to push against Knives' chest but to no avail; He didn't move an inch. Meryl's arms dropped limply to the bed and Knives smiled triumphantly.

"Ah, you have finally given up."

Meryl felt herself slipping into a daze. She knew Knives had won. The tough insurance girl had been in plenty of scary situations before, but she had never felt so completely powerless. The reality that Knives was going to have her body made her sick. She tried to focus on other things as his hands undid the buttons on her blouse.

"Don't…" she protested weakly.

Knives silenced her with a quick slap. It wasn't an angry slap, or a very hard one. He was simply reminding her of her place.

Meryl felt like crying in outrage. She fought for the words to express her indignation, but she knew that it would be lost on Knives. She swallowed and blinked back tears.

When Knives had fully undressed Meryl and she lay before him completely exposed, he observed her without expression. "I have never had a human before," he said. "You are unworthy to receive me. However, yours is the only species on this planet capable of independent thought. That makes you at least somewhat of a challenge to dominate."

Meryl hated the way he observed her like she was an object, the way his eyes roamed her body without passion, the way his fingers trailed over her without a hint of gentleness.

As Knives removed his clothing, Meryl watched his muscular arms and chest being revealed. _How did I ever think I could overpower him?_

She refused to cry out as he entered her roughly. She merely lied still and wished for it to be over.

_I'm disgusting_, she thought, and closed her eyes.

Knives reached his climax after a few minutes of rhythmic thrusts. He hadn't broken a sweat. Meryl hated herself for thinking she should have somehow been more appealing to her rapist. She felt like trash.

When Knives rolled off of her and left the room, Meryl turned on her side and looked out the window. She longed to fly out into the night sky and disappear. She wished Vash had been there to save her.

Later that night Knives came back to find Meryl asleep on the bed. He jostled her awake and commanded her to sleep on the floor. She numbly curled into a ball on the hard wood and slipped back to sleep.


End file.
